phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz and Vanessa's relationship
Vanessa is the daughter and only child of Dr. Doofenshmirtz whom he had with Charlene Doofenshmirtz. As badly as he had been abused as a child, Doofenshmirtz cherishes his own daughter dearly and devotes much of himself to trying to make her happy. Vanessa, though mostly unappreciative of this, always understands the trouble her father goes through for her sake in the end. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Impression of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz cherishes his daughter as dearly as any father would and often goes to great heights to make her happy. Every year from her birth he would be the one to plan and pay for her birthday celebrations. However, he failed miserably choosing the theme of the party to one that would suit her until her sixteenth birthday ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). He feels bad when he thinks she overhears him mention daughters are useless ("A Real Boy"). He constantly overprotects her and never leaves her, much to the dismay of Vanessa ("Skiddley Whiffers"). He remembers after almost 10 years that she wanted a Mary McGuffin doll and he never stopped looking for one ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Vanessa's Impression of Dr. Doofenshmirtz As a typical teenager, Vanessa is frequently embarrassed by her father. She feels his shenanigans are threatening her impression on other people and openly shows it. She has also come to believe that it is on his account her life has been twisted beyond the recognition of that of a normal person. ("I Scream, You Scream") Her disdain towards her father was probably at its highest peak during her coming of age when she expressed to prefer attending summer school rather than spending time with him.("Tree to Get Ready") Vanessa also attempted to bust him twice to her mother Charlene in an attempt to prove that he's evil to her, but she miserably fails to catch him in the act whenever Charlene arrives in the scene, which starts to upset Vanessa a lot. ("I Scream, You Scream","Hail Doofania!") She is also upset over the fact that Heinz would usually treat like a little girl and would overprotect her, though he decided to grow out of it for good. ("Skiddley Whiffers") However, she on certain occasions understands how much he strives to make her happy and shows recognition for it when he succeeds. One of these times was when he unintentionally tore apart a party of a childish theme she had initially disdained in an armed confrontation with Perry. She praised what was left in the aftermath of the fight and thanked both her father and Perry for getting one right. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") She also appreciates when Heinz finally bought her a Mary McGuffin doll, as it made her finally understand how much he strived to show his fatherly affection for her. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Also, in spite being upset of feeling that her father is always bringing work in his vacation, Vanessa is finally touched when she learns that he had to travel halfway around the world to get to her after she got lost. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Generally, it seems that Vanessa's relationship with her father has improved over the course of the show, as she no longer wishes to bust him. Especially in early episodes, she seemed to regard him as an embarrassment at best; by contrast, in later episodes, she occasionally shows him spontaneous affection. The most significant example of this so far is when she told him that she was attracted to the "bad boy" types because of her father's own evil tendencies, and even hugged him to drive the point home when he told her to stop going for the bad boy types. ("Minor Monogram"). Also, in spite of showing disapproval of her father's schemes in general, there were a few times when she is actually impressed by several of the -inators he built. One good example was when Heinz used his Kick-Inator 5000 to help him play kickball and he used it to pull the greatest kick at the Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion, much to the surprise of everyone, including Vanessa. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Another good example was when he built the De-Volition-inator, which Perry used on Heinz to help him create an brilliant beat on the DJ box to impress many of Vanessa's friends in the DJ party, resulting a proud Vanessa to kiss her father in the cheek as thanks. ("Brain Drain") Another time was when he built the Pick-Em-Up-Inator to successfully transport Vanessa from her school to her home in a matter of seconds, resulting a happy Vanessa to call her father and compliment on the -inator. ("Candace Disconnected") She even finds her father's plan to use giant propellers to raise the Tri-State Area from the Earth and hold it for ransom to be cool. ("Minor Monogram"). Because of these events, Vanessa finally admits to her current boyfriend Monty Monogram that her father may be a real evil genius despite his ineptitude. ("Sipping with the Enemy") When Vanessa learns that her father is about to become her new science teacher at Danville High, she is initially upset by this turn of events, fearing that he would embarrass her again. But when Heinz brought up a useful lecture on genetics to her class and managed to rectify a mutation crisis (with the help from Perry) involving her ex-boyfriend Johnny, Vanessa decides to accept her father being her new teacher. ("Doof 101") In the final episode of the series, Vanessa gets an internship at OWCA, but she finds herself in a moment of conflict when she learns that her father has finally succeeded in taking over the Tri-State Area after being elected as the first Tri-Governor. After explaining about the internship, she tells her father that she can't join it if she's still living with him (since he is OWCA's Public Enemy No. 3). She then helps her father realize that despite his newfound success, he is not a truly evil person, but, in her words, "a nice guy pretending to be evil". Convinced, Doofenshmirtz turns over a new leaf and becomes a good guy to ensure that Vanessa can have the internship, much to her relief. ("Last Day of Summer") Gallery pt-br:Relação de Vanessa e Doofenshmirtz Category:Relationships Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:H